


A Christmas Miracle

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, minty, sort of the tumblr otp prompt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty really didn't want to go out there on the ice</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

Today was Christmas Eve. A time for joy and happiness, a time for family. Kids would be be begging their parents to set up the cookies for Santa,when darkness fell lights would shine bright,  families would be giving each other gifts, and couples were setting each other up for mistletoe kisses. The spirit that he saw people he didn’t know have was one of the many things that made Monty love Christmas. He had always loved Christmas, but seeing the spirit of others always did get him to smile. 

Right now he was content with watching the ice skaters on the sidelines. It was Clarke’s idea to go with Lexa, she wanted it to be a double date with Monty and Miller. Monty had protested they weren’t even together yet and that he wasn’t even a good skater, but she refused to cancel. 

_ It’ll be fun! It’ll bring you two together. _

They were close, but Monty would never verbally admit that he wanted to be more than just friends with Nathan Miller. It was a simple crush that could be buried so he never did find it to be an issue most of the time.  

Ever so often he spotted Clarke and Lexa holding hands skating smoothly by. Lexa gave him a small smile and Clarke waved a gloved hand at him, trying to subtly get him on the ice. He gave a gesture of refusal and was startled as soon as Miller skidded to a stop right in front of him. 

Monty gave him a glare, “Watch it! You scared me and you could have fell or something.” 

“I know how to skate.” 

“Things happen.”  

Miller raised an eyebrow at him, his dark eyes lighting up. 

“Come on Monty, why aren’t you out here?” 

“I don’t skate.” 

Miller was pushing it, “Don’t skate as in you don’t know how?” 

Monty felt his face flush over as soon as Miller started giving him a big grin. Miller was a good looking guy and Monty wished he could just say it out loud, let it all go already. He knew Miller had fancied a few guys before so that wasn’t an issue, the only worry was if Miller fancied him back. 

Monty gave him a shrug, “It’s not fun.” 

“Now come on, you don’t know unless you try.” 

“I’m not going to skate Miller.” 

“I can teach you.” 

Monty desperately wanted to say yes. The embarrassment of what could happen in front of all these people was the only thing getting the best of him. 

“In front of all these people? I can already see this doesn’t end well.” 

Balancing on his skates, Monty saw Miller silently exit the ice rink. He was confused about where he went, until he spotted Miller again coming back with a pair of skates. Of course he would know Monty’s shoe size and oh of course...would be be pushing for him to get on the ice. 

Miller held them out as soon as he was close, “I can assure you that it will end perfectly well.” 

“This really won’t be good.” 

“I promise I’ll rescue you if you look like you’re going to fall.” 

Monty hesitantly got the skates on, Miller offering assistance to lace them up tightly. Monty could feel his face getting to hot and his legs already turning to jello. Standing up was the hardest and Miller was the one to offer a gloved hand. 

Monty wanted to leave, “You’re leading me to my death.” 

“It’ll be a lot easier on the ice, promise.” 

Miller was not right. 

After struggling on a solid surface to barely walk, Monty almost fell as soon as they touched the smooth ice. Miller stopped him from falling backwards with an arm, Monty’s hand still intertwined with his. Miller still had that smile on his face, meeting Monty’s eyes as they met his. 

“See? I’ve got you. Now just follow my lead.” 

Once he had got his footing and fully took  in how close he was to Miller, Monty thought that maybe it wasn’t so bad to be out there skating. He wasn’t the best, but eventually he was managing an awkward form. 

“You’ve got it!” 

Ever so often Monty would glance up to see Clarke and Lexa skating by, Clarke cheering for him. Monty felt his face heat up and Miller just let out a laugh. It went on for a long time, awkward skating and Miller trying to convince him that it wasn’t so bad after awhile. 

After awhile they decided to exit the rink. They had lost sight of Clarke and Lexa, but figured they maybe wanted alone time. As they were going to go drop off their skates, Miller’s eyes trailed up to the overhang. Monty put the skates on the counter and glanced up, confused by what he was looking at. 

Right when Monty saw Miller’s cheeks turn red he felt his own do the same. 

Mistletoe. 

Miller rubbed the back of neck clearly nervous, “Well we kinda have to do it.” 

“What? No we don’t.” 

“It’s a tradition, but it’s up to you...” 

“No! No...let’s do it.” 

Miller stepped closer, grabbing Monty’s arms gently. Monty found it hard to meet Miller’s eyes out of pure embarrassment, but he pushed himself to look. Those dark eyes were soft and gentle, lighting up as a smile came to his face. 

“Do you want to...or should I?” 

“Y-You can go ahead.” 

The kiss was gentle. Monty could hardly believe it was happening but let his eyes flutter shut as he took in the moment. He followed Miller’s lead and couldn’t help but feel disappointed as they soon broke apart. 

Monty slowly opened his eyes hardly knowing what to say, “Wow that was...” 

Miller’s face was still visibly red, “Great?” 

“Yeah. I...do you think we could...” 

A big smile came to Miller’s face as he gently took Monty’s hand, “We can...but only if you agree to at least let me take you out to dinner tomorrow.” 

It was all too perfect and Monty could hardly care about how red his face must have been, “It’s a date.” 

They both soon went in for another kiss, a kiss that was both gentle and sweet. It was a seal of approval and as Monty hoped, a sign that things were going to be fantastic now. 

In the distance, Clarke and Lexa stood watching the two still kiss under the mistletoe. People didn’t bother to question probably because it was christmas and Clarke couldn’t get the smile off her face. 

She glanced over at Lexa, “It’s about time.” 

Lexa had a small smile on her face, “I would call it a christmas miracle.” 

  
  



End file.
